The present invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for the handling of superimposed stacked receptacles, and more specifically to such a method and apparatus for handling of nested superimposed columns of stacked receptacles or containers wherein means are provided for controlling and positioning the carrying bails of the containers at the lower end of the stack so as to permit vertical separation and removal of the lowermost container of the vertical column or stack.
In the packaging of certain commodities, such as, for example, ice cream or the like, carrying containers or receptacles are provided for the convenient packaging of the product, as well as for convenient carrying or handling of the product by the consumer. Containers of this type are normally fabricated from polyethylene, composition board, or the like. These empty containers are normally shaped so as to have a frustoconical configuration to permit nesting of the empty containers, with the consequent conservation of storage volume for the empty containers.
Traditionally, these frustoconical containers have a base, an upper rim, and an outwardly projecting stacking shoulder which is formed along the periphery of the container body and at a location spaced from the upper rim. A generally semi-circular carrying bail is secured to the walls of the container at generally diametrically opposed points between the stacking shoulder and the upper rim. When free-hanging, the carrying bail will normally rest against the outer periphery of the body at a downwardly extending or declining angle. When in stacked or nested disposition, these carrying bails frequently interfere with the vertical separation of the bottom or lowermost container of the stack, the carrying bail of the penultimate container frequently becoming entangled with the upper rim of the lowermost container in the stack. The apparatus of the present invention provides means for controllably positioning the carrying bail of the penultimate container in a stacked column of containers so as to permit order controlled and orderly vertical separation of the lowermost container of the stack.